


True feelings

by purplefox



Category: Persona 4, Persona Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Ficlet, M/M, social link correction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-03-08 08:20:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13454229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: After everything, that was not what Yu have been expecting him to say. All that time spent together, he knew he was not imagining it.





	True feelings

“Hit me! Knock all this crap outta me! You gotta do it!” Not exactly what Yu had expected to hear after being asked to come down to the river. After everything and all the talks they had, he had been expecting something totally different and he knew he was not imagining it. It was frustrating that Yosuke thought that he would want to hit him. That he would leap in for the chance even after Yosuke confessed all those other things.

It was sort of cute, just like Yosuke but they were partners in the end. They were equals and the only thing needed to be knocked out of Yosuke was his blindness and Yu had the right thing to do that.

“We are already equals.” He sighed as he kept his frustration to himself. “But stay still I’ll do something.” Yosuke clenched his jaw as Yu took the chance to walk closer. Honestly, way too cute and his guard was down. If he thought that after all this time Yu was going to brawl it out with him, well now was the right time to learn that Yu did not exactly work that way.

There would be other times to brawl it out like young boys and laugh it off and go for ice cream and soda afterwards but there were so few opportunities to do what he had been thinking about for so long. He had been watching Yosuke so long, learning about him and the urge to do something had been so strong but it had never been the right time. Now at least Yosuke was healing, he was better and his emotions were exposed. Yu was not going to let that opportunity pass him by. Yosuke was his partner; his friend and Yu had been thinking about this for so long.

“Just go for it.” Yosuke huffed as he readied himself. “Hey… you are too close you won’t be able to swing!”

“Don’t worry about that.” Yu said as he relaxed his face enough that it would seem like he was going to give into the request. They could fight later, they could argue later, brawl later but while they had this opportunity and they felt closer than ever he needed to do this. He just had to.

Yosuke true to form did not dodge what he thought was a punch but Yu opened his first so that it was a palm instead and slowed his hand so that it was the barest of slaps it was more of a firm grab especially with his second hand joining so that he cupped Yosuke’s face to look up at him.

“W-What’s the big deal!” Yosuke yelped as he wiggled trying to pull his face away. “You were supposed to hit me!”

“I’m not going to do that.” Yu said softly, “There is no need for me to.” Yosuke’s eyes were so warm and they were not afraid, a little confused maybe but when Yu leaned forward more the look he had been seeing more often appeared. He had been starving for that look, craving it and with every appearance he had been growing more certain of Yosuke and his feelings.

Which was why he had been irritated to the depths of his soul that after everything Yosuke thought that Yu would want to fight him now of all times after once again revealing their thoughts and souls to each other. That can be another time. Yu did not want that. He wanted what he had now, Yosuke in his arms, soft and looking up at him with trust and the world in his eyes. Looking at his eyes to his lips and back again asking without words for what Yu had been thinking about for some time.

This had been a long time coming and he would love to just end it all by bending down and pressing his lips to Yosuke but they were equals here and he needed Yosuke to help him. He needed Yosuke to show him that he wanted this too so when he leaned closer that he could feel Yosuke’s soft breaths against his face he closed his eyes and waited.

It came slowly, Yosuke’s hands on his face tilting his head a bit before lips were brushed against his so soft it was almost like it was a dream. Yu smiled at the soft kiss before he pressed forward his lips and intent harder than before. Yosuke must have had the same idea because Yu got a startled laugh against his lips before Yosuke was kissing him back in a way that made his heart sore.

They must have moved a bit or shifted or something because they were yanked apart when they fell on the ground their heads dangerously close to the riverbank. “Cool down?” Yosuke laughed as they laid tangled there.

“Maybe not literally.” Yu said before he reached for Yosuke and Yosuke took his hand to pull himself right next Yu. Just what he wanted and what they had been aiming for all along.


End file.
